


you and me, against the darkness

by InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment



Series: sugar and honey.... (angsty ficlets about wlw pairings) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry this is like 200 words of unrquited love, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush, YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS, but yeah..., if you want you can hope that they meet up post canon and get together?, im so sorry mai, no beta we die like zhao should have, this just isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment/pseuds/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment
Summary: All Ty Lee wanted to do was to escape.She even knew how to play her cards just right and could get away without Azula suspecting a thing.Ty Lee was always smarter than people claimed her to be.Mai chuckled darkly, a miserable sound.It was too bad, she'll never want her
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: sugar and honey.... (angsty ficlets about wlw pairings) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008645
Kudos: 14





	you and me, against the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this on tumblr after someone asked for wlw angst, decided i actually wanted to make a series about it, and then am now posting it to ao3 so yeah, sorry in advance :D

Whatever you do, don’t think about Mai wishing, hoping for Ty Lee to glance at her, to even smile at her during her childhood. She was shy, of course..and quiet...and maybe her social skills could use a little work

But all Ty Lee wanted to do was to escape.

She would whisper it to Mai in the dead of night after Mai found her in the corner of a dark room, eyes red and cheeks hollow from the tears and the sobs and she made a promise to never tell Azula until they’re both on their deathbed.

And Mai got it of course. Who would want the quiet daughter of a government official, when you had a lifetime of freedom doing what you loved most and was good at, acrobatics.

She even knew how to play her cards just right and could get away without Azula suspecting a thing.

_Ty Lee was always smarter than people claimed her to be. _Mai chuckled darkly, a miserable sound.__

____

____

but Mai was fine. She _was. ___

____

____

But if she went to the training room and threw her knives with a little more force, and spent a little more time focusing on precision to hit her target square in the heart.....well then, who are we to judge?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... sorry? also we don't need to comment on my breaking-of-the 4th wall because i already spent hours debating on whether or not i should keep it in. also also no i don't know the time frame here..technically ty lee ran away to the circus when she was 14, but i personally imagine them to be 14-15 in this so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed (or..you know..felt hurt), talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/loverofallthingssmart), comment and/or kudos if you liked it and have a wonderful day/night lovelies!!


End file.
